concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Lee Hooker Concerts 1960s
1960 1961 April 4, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY April 11-23, 1961 Gerde's Folk City, New York City, NY (supported by Bob Dylan) August 8, 1961 Potting Shed, Stockbridge, MA December 25, 1961 Arcadia Roller Rink, Detroit, MI (Christmas Teenage Dance) 1962 1963 January 4, 1963 Rockland Palace, New York City, NY (Down Home Soul Show-Down) January 15-February 3, 1963 Raven Gallery, Detroit, MI July 28, 1963 Newport, RI (Private Function) 1964 June ?, 1964 Rediffusion Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!") June 4, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (supported by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers (who also backed JLH) & The Cheynes) June 12, 1964 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG June 13, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (supported by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) June 26, 1964 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (supporting the Rolling Stones) June or July, 1964 Guildford, ENG (supported by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) June or July, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG July 6, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) July 8, 1964 Savoy Ballroom, Cleveleys, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs (who also backed JLH) & Georgie Fame) July 11, 1964 Ricky Tick Club, Windsor, ENG July 12, 1964 Beat City, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) August 7, 1964 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) ? September 23, 1964 100 Club, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 1, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs (who also backed JLH & John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) October 2, 1964 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville Club) October 5, 1964 Beat City, London, ENG (BBC recording backed by The Groundhogs) October 7, 1964 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) ? October 8, 1964 Elizabethan Rooms, Nottingham, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 10, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 15, 1964 Double D Club, (Town?) ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 18, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs (who also backed JLH & John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) October 23, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 24, 1964 Ricky-Tick, Windsor, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) October 31, 1964 Flamingo Club, London, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) November 4, 1964 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Groundhogs, who also backed JLH) November 5, 1964 Bluesville, Wigan, ENG 1965 July 2-8, 1965 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY ('Battle Of The Blues' with Jimmy Reed, Muddy Waters & John Lee Hooker) November 15, 1965 Golden Guitar Club, Shewsbury, ENG 1966 August 19, 1966 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (with Muddy Waters & Barry Goldberg Blues Band) August 30, 1966 Cafe A Go-Go, New York City, NY November 19, 1966 State University Of New York, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30. The Blues Bag, with Blues Project, Muddy Waters, Richie Havens, Judy Roderick & Otis Spann) November 21-28, 1966 Cafe au Go Go, New York City, NY (The Blues Bag, with Blues Project, Muddy Waters, Richie Havens, Judy Roderick & Otis Spann) 1967 February 10-12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Blues Project & Jimmy Reed) February 17, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, with Jimmy Reed & Stu Gardner) February 18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Jimmy Reed & Stu Gardner) February 20-25, 1967 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (with Jimmy Reed) March 10-11, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane & Jimmy Reed) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show, supporting Jefferson Airplane & Jimmy Reed) March 22-23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Steve Miller Blues Band) March 30, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Jimmy Reed, Chas Lloyd & Miller Blues Band) April 21, 1967 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA] (American Festival of Music '67) July 4-9, 1967 Blues Bag, Provincetown, MA December 29-30, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI 1968 April 4-6, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Loading Zone & Mother Earth) May 23-25, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Hallucinations & Quill on the 24th only) October 24, 1968 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.10, American Folk Blues Festival 1968. The show was also part of Jazz Expo '68) October 26, 1968 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) October 27, 1968 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) October 28, 1968 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) October 29, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) October 30, 1968 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) November 1, 1968 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) November 3, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (American Folk Blues Festival 1968) November 9, 1968 Middle Earth Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by John James) 1969 January 11, 1969 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Providence, RI (Benefit Fot The Rubicon Coffee House with Muddy Waters & Mose Allison) January 12, 1969 John Hancock Hall, Boston, MA (Three for the Blues, with Muddy Waters & Leonda) January 30-February 1, 1969 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by Shiva's Headband) February 9, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Blues Scene '69 with Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation, Jo-Ann Kelly, The Ground Hogs & Champion Jack Dupree) July 6, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, MC5, Stooges, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack)